The Same Feeling
by Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida
Summary: "Manusia yang sedang dalam masalah, maukah kau menerima bantuanku?" Pertarungan antara malaikat dengan iblis yang awalnya saling membenci, tapi perlahan perasaan itu berubah menjadi suatu perasaan yang sama. "Perasaan kita sama, walau wujud kita berbeda"


_**Summary:**_ Malaikat itu berbeda dengan iblis. Malaikat berasal dari Surga, sedangkan iblis berasal dari Neraka. Dunia mereka dipisahkan oleh dunia manusia yang disebut bumi. Sakura Kinomoto, malaikat yang turun ke bumi untuk menggagalkan rencana jahat iblis pada manusia. Syaoran Li, iblis yang naik ke bumi dan memiliki tugas kebalikannya. Mereka berdua dipertemukan di kelas yang sama dan perlahan muncul perasaan yang sama walaupun mereka tak mengetahui wajud mereka masing-masing.

_**Disclaimer: **_CardCaptor Sakura milik CLAMP-sensei^^

_**Genre: **_Romance & Fantasy

_**Pairing:**_ Sakura Kinomoto & Syaoran Li

_Konnichiwa minna-san! Hajimemashite watashi wa_ KIDA! Kida masih baru disini d(^,^)b Mohon untuk _author-author senior_ yang membaca _fanfict_ karya Kida ini memberikan komentarnya ya! Komentar pedas atau manis Kida terima^^ Pertama kali Kida nonton anime ini langsung tertarik dengan _pairing_ SyaoSaku!

Lucu ya kalau Syaoran lagi _blushing_! Apa lagi Kida pernah liat fotonya Syaoran yang _'Blushing with a Pot'_ Kida langsung ketawa Xd Tapi si Syaoran kalau di _**Tsubasa Chronicle**_ keren juga ya! Kida belum sempat nonton animenya saat mereka remaja.. Sayang sekali ya TAT

Yah~ Dari pada lama-lama mendengar kisah hidup Kida dengan anime karya CLAMP-sensei, mending turun aja langsung! \(^o^)/

_**-HAPPY READING-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh ya, CLAMP-sensei hebat ya^^

#GUBRAK

Author: Ngapain kau muncul lagi!?

**SURGA**

"Sakura…" Sakura dipanggil oleh penguasa surga dan langsung menghadap.

"Ada apa Rajaku?." Tanya Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu!." Ucap Raja tersebut dan bangkit dari singasananya. "Turunlah ke bumi dan gagalkanlah rencana jahat penguasa neraka untuk membuat manusia bumi menderita." Ucap-Nya panjang lebar dan diberikan anggukan oleh Sakura.

**NERAKA**

"Syaoran, laksanakanlah tugas yang telah kuberikan padamu. Naiklah ke bumi sekarang!." Perintah Raja neraka dan mendapat anggukan dari Syaoran.

"Baik Rajaku, akan saya laksanakan perintah anda sekarang!." Ucap Sakura dan Syaoran bersamaan.

_**~ The Same Feeling ~**_

::

::

::

::

V

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di bumi, tentunya dengan posisi yang berbeda loh~ Raja dari 2 dunia berbeda tersebut telah menyiapkan tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing. Sakura telah tiba di tempat tinggalnya. "Kinomoto? Jadi itu nama keluargaku sekarang? Loh~ Pakaianku berubah menjadi seragam! Sepertinya Raja telah menyiapkan segalanya!." Seru Sakura panjang lebar, Sakura pun masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"_Tadaima~~._"

Sedangkan tempat yang telah disiapkan oleh Raja Neraka, sampailah Syaoran di sana. "Syaoran Li! Bagus juga, _tadaima~._" Seru Syaoran dan di sambut oleh pelayan keluarga Li. "Selamat datang di rumah tuan muda Li." Ucap pelayan yang dikenal dengan nama Wei tersebut dan membawakan tas Syaoran.

'Hm~ Raja memang hebat! Mempersiapkan segalanya dengan lengkap... Seragamnya lumayan juga!.' Batin Syaoran dan masuk kedalam rumahnya yang baru.

**Kediaman Kinomoto**

Karena tak ada yang menyahut sapaannya, Sakura pun langsung masuk kedalam dan terlihat di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sakura memasuki dapur dan terdapat papan yang bertuliskan

Fujitaka Kinomoto

Work

Toya Kinomoto

Work

Sakura Kinomoto

Membuat Makan Malam

Sakura mendekati papan tersebut "Fujitaka? Toya? Apa mereka sekarang keluarga baruku? Lalu... Tugasku membuat makan malam? Baiklah-" Seru Sakura lalu menuju kamarnya.

Walalu baru pertama kali Sakura melangkah di rumah itu, tapi entah mengapa langkah kaki Sakura mengenal jalan menuju kamarnya. Akhirnya Sakura sampai di kamarnya, Sakura masuk dan melihat banyak boneka_ plush toy_. Sakura langsung berbaring di ranjang "Hah~ Besok mulai sekolah ya!." Seru Sakura pelan dan langsung tertidur.

**Kediama Li**

Syaoran berbaring di ranjangnya "Hah~ Pasti besok di sekolah bakal seru" Ucap Syaoran lalu tersenyum.

"Tuan muda Li waktunya nada untuk makan malam!" Seru Wei dari balik pintu.

"Iya Wei_-san_, saya akan segera turun!" Ucap Syaoran bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melihat ke arah jendela "Menyenangkan!." Serunya dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Kriit... #Bunti pintu di tutup

Kembali lagi pada kediaman Kinomoto, terlihat Sakura yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Pertama ditatanya meja lalu piring dan yang lainnya untuk 3 orang. Sakura mendadar telur dan membuat ikan goreng yang akan dimakan oleh keluarganya.

Setelah selesai, tak lama kemudian terdengar deritan pintu. "Sepertinya mereka sudah pulang!." Sakura langsung beranjak dan berlari menuju ke pintu. Terlihat seorang laki ber-jas berambut sama seperti Sakura dan mengenakan kacamata masuk ke rumah. Disusul oleh lelaki berseragam SMU berambut hitam, mereka sama-sama mengucapkan "_Tadaima~"_

"_Konbawa~ Otou-san, Onii-chan_, Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam~!." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pada mereka.

"Sakura, _konbawa~_." Seru Fujikata yang merupakan ayah dalam keluarga Kinomoto tersebut.

"Oh~ Jadi MONSTER bisa membuat makanan juga ya~!." Goda Toya, yang berperan sebagai kakak Sakura.

MONSTER?!

Sakura menggepalkan tangannya "Jangan panggil aku monster _Onii-chan_!." Sakura bersiap menginjak kaki Toya tetapi berhasil dihindari oleh Toya, dan berakhirlah dengan kaki Sakura yang sakit.

"Sudah~ Sudah! Kalian jangan berkelahi di depan pintu. Sebaiknya kita makan makan malamnya dulu, nanti keburu dingin!". Ucap Fujitaka melerai mereka berdua.

'= =" Kakakku yang baru pasti akan meledekku monster terus deh! Sabar. Sabar!' Batin Sakura mengelus dadanya.

Akhirnya mereka makan malam bersama, tak terjadi keributan di antara Sakura dan Toya. Setelah selesai makan Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, berbaring lalu mengambil boneka _plush toy_ dan dimainkannya. Ditarik-tarik dan dicubit-cubit "Auh..."

"Eh?." Sakura bingung, ada suara orang yang kesakitan, tapi siapa? Tanya Sakura dalam hatinya. Sakura tak memperdulikan itu dan memainkannya lagi, di tarik-tarik dan dicubit-cubit juga.

"Sakit bodoh!."

"Eh? Ada lagi suaranya." Ucap Sakura. "Tapi tak perduli ah~." Lalu Sakura melempar boneka _plush toy_ kuning itu ke sebarangan tempat dan menutup matanya.

Ada sesuatu yang bergerak!

Bergerak mendekati Sakura dan...

#BRUKK

"Uuiii.. Apa yang memukul kepalaku?." Sakura menengok ke samping dan melihat boneka kuning bersayap itu bergerak.

"UUUIIIII!?." Sakura teriak sekencang-kencangnya sampai menggemparkan seluruh isi rumah.

"Ada apa Sakura?." Tanya Toya yang tiba-tiba datang.

Sakura yang sudah terkaget-kaget di bagian ujung tembok menunjuk pada boneka yang bergerak sendiri itu. "Ta.. Tadi boneka itu bergerak!." Seru Sakura gemetaran. Toya mendekati boneka itu dan memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Tak ada apa-apa, sudah sana tidur lagi!." Perintah Toya dan keluar dari kamar Sakura. Sakura bangkit dan mendekati boneka itu sekali lagi, memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan...

"APAA?."

Sakura langsung mundur ke belakang, menjauh dari boneka yang kerasukan roh tersebut dan bersiap mengambil bangku belajarnya dan akan melemparkannya pada boneka itu. "Tenang Sakura." Ucap boneka itu.

Sakura sudah merasa tenang "Dari mana kau tau namaku?." Tanya Sakura dan mendekat pada boneka tersebut.

"Lupanya kau tak mengenaliku, Sakura~."

"Yah~ Makanya aku tanya kamu siapa!." Ucap Sakura memperkeras suaranya, sungguh tidak seperti sifat malaikat yang sesungguhnya.

"huhu~." Boneka _plush toy_ itu menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri "Aku Kerberos, aku kan membantumu di dunia manusia ini." Serunya menyombongkan diri.

"Kero? Kenapa kamu tak bilang dari tadi~." Seru Sakura dan langsung memeluk Kerberos.

Kerberos, dewa berwujud singa yang mendampingi Raja Surga dan juga merupakan teman bermain Sakura dari dulu. Biasanya Sakura memanggil Kerberos dengan sebutan Kero, walaupun dulu Kero tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu.. tapi sekarang ia sudah terbiasa.

"Le... Lepaskan aku Sakura! Aku tak bisa bernafas!." Langsung saja Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Kero dan meminta maaf padanya. Lalu Sakura langsung berbaring supaya ia tak telat masuk besok. Sakura pun langsung tertidur, diikuti Kero yang juga tertidur di sampingnya.

Keesokan harinya, "Kyaa! Sudah jam segini!." Sakura melihat jam wekernya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 tanda ia kesiangan. Sakura langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam dan bersiap turun ke bawah.. Tapi langsung dihalangi Kero di depan pintu.

"Sakura... Jangan lupa bawakan aku cake atau puding.^ ^." Ucap Kero dan pintu langsung dibuka sehingga Kero terpental dan wajanya masuk ke dalam _dvd_. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk dan langsung turun kebawah.

"_Gomen_, aku telat~." Seru Sakura pada keluarganya dan Sakura langsung duduk di meja makannya yang sudah tersedia sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh ayahnya.

"Dasar _KAIJUU_!" (Bener gak ya tulisannya kaya gini?) Ucap Toya dan membuat Sakura kesal, tapi ia menahan emosinya karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura memasuki kelas yang baru. Walaupun sebenarnya di dunia manusia mereka menganggap Sakura sudah berada lama di dunia manusia.

Sakura memakan makanannya dengan cepat dan berangkat bareng dengan kakaknya, Sakura memakai sepatu rodanya dan perlengkapan perlindungan sedangkan Toya pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan sepeda. Tapi sebelum pergi, ayah mereka memberikan bento pada mereka berdua untuk dimakan saat istirahat.

"_Ittekimasu~_" Ucap mereka berdua dan langsung berangkat, di perempatan mereka bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki sebaya dengan Toya yang mengenakan kacamata sedang menunggu seseorang.

'Siapa?.' Sakura berbatin ria.

Toya menghentikan sepedanya dan langsung mengajak orang itu berangkat bersama dengannya. Ternyata dia adalah Yukito teman dekat Toya dia merupakan pemuda yang ramah karena selalu tersenyum pada semua orang. Ntah kenapa mata Sakura selalu menatap pada pemuda itu, tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada Yukito. Mungkin...

Sakura telah suka pada pemuda itu...

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki kelasnya yang baru, pertama-tama ia mengucapkan '_ohayou~_' pada semua anak di kelasnya. Sakura melangkah ke tempat duduknya di paling belakang baris ke-2 dekat jendela. Sakura menatap seseorang yang duduk dibelakangnya itu, Sakura merasa asing dengan laki-laki tersebut, begitupun dengan Syaoran.

'Aku merasa asing dengannya' Batin mereka

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya mereka berdua secara bersama-samaan lagi.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat, lalu mereka berdua tertawa pelan. "Haha, masa kau lupa denganku sih! Aku Syaoran Li~!." Ucap Syaoran menjelaskan.

"Aku Sakura Kinomoto" Ucap Sakura dan menduduki bangkunya lalu mengahadap kedepan.

'Aneh, kenapa seperinya dia berpura-pura mengenaliku ya~!' Batin mereka berdua, mencurigai satu sama lain. Tapi pemikiran itu mereka buang jauh-jauh supaya tak terjadi kesalah pahaman di antara mereka.

Kelas 5 kelas baru Sakura dan Syaoran sekarang, mereka masuk ke kelas itu karena tampilan mereka masih seperti anak kelas 5 sd. Tapi padahal sebenarnya umur mereka berdua sudah ratusan tahun. Akhirnya pelajaran dimulai tak ada yang istimewa selama pelajaran tersebut.

-Skip time-

Jam istirahat, seorang gadis manis berambut panjang mendekati Sakura dengan ketakutan. Gadis ini bernama Tomoyo, ia memiliki suara yang indah. Tomoyo mendekati Sakura dan berkata "Apa kamu tahu rumor di ruang musik?" Tanya Tomoyo pada Sakura.

"Tidak, Tomoyo-_chan_" Seru Sakura "Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kemarin.. Saat aku masuk ke ruang musik, aku mendengar suara piano yang dimainkan. Tapi saat aku masuk, aku tak melihat seorang pun didalamnya" Ucap Tomoyo ketakutan.

"Uuii?" Sakura memang takut dengan suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan hantu-hantu seperti itu.

Syaoran menatap dari belakang dan mendengar pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua, lalu langsung bergabung dengan mereka. "Katanya dulu disana ada guru musik yang bunuh diri" Ucap Syaoran dan langsung membuat bulu kuduk Sakura kembali merinding.

"Ah~ Aku juga pernah mendengar hal itu!" Tomoyo ikut merinding mendengarnya. "Aku jadi takut, padahal aku hari ini harus latihan.. Hiks.." Tomoyo menangis, ia merasa takut dengan hal seperti itu, padahal ia sangat suka menyanyi, tetapi jika tempat yang selalu ia gunakan untuk latihan menjadi tempat yang tidak tenang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?.

"Tomoyo-_chan~"_ Sakura ikut merasa sedih karena ia merasa sekarang Tomoyo adalah sahabat dekatnya. 'Aku harus ceritakan ini kepada Kero' Batin Sakura dalam hatinya.

'Hehem' Syaoran tertawa dalam hatinya, sepertinya ia mempunyai rencana buruk di balik senyumannya itu.

**Kediaman Kinomoto**

Sakura kembali dan menceritakan semuanya pada Kero, "Hm~~ Kemungkinan ini adalah perbuatan dari Raja Kegelapan. Ia sengaja membuat hal itu supaya manusia di bumi akan merasa ketakutan, sehingga di balik semua itu ia memiliki rencana lain yang tak kuketahui~" Kero menempatkan posisinya seperti _Shinichi Kudo_ yang di _**Detective Conan**_ saaat sedang berpikir.

"Ja.. Jadi itu bukan hantu kan~?" Seru Sakura gemetaran, Kero menggeleng. Lalu ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata "Baik, kita akan mengembalikan roh yang memainkan piano itu ke Surga sehingga roh yang dikirimkan ke dunia untuk menakuti orang tidak lagi tersegel di neraka!" Seru Kero panjang lebar.

"Uiii? Jadi di hantu?" Sakura tambah merinding, dengan ragu-ragu Kero menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah~! IIIEeeeee" Seru Sakura.

Di Sekolah, terdapat seorang siswi berambut panjang diurai sedang mendekati ruang musik dengan rasa takut dihatinya. "Ba.. Bagaimana ini~" Serunya ketakutan. "Ta, Tapi jika aku tak masuk aku tak akan bisa latihan.. Tapi aku takut~" Perlahan tetesannya air matanya kembali keluar.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya gelap di depan Tomoyo dan muncullah sesosok laki-laki berpakaian hijau dan bertopi yang terdapat lambang _YingYang_-nya. Perlahan ia mendekati Tomoyo..

"Manusia yang sedang dalam masalah, maukah kau menerima bantuanku?" Seru sosok yang dikenal bernama Syaoran itu kepada Tomoyo.

Tanpa berpikir apapun, Tomoyo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut bantuan dari sosok tersebut. 'Bagus~' Syaoran tersenyum puas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Syaoran siap mengambil rasa tersebut untuk menjadi kekuatan sang Raja. Tapi terdengar suara langkah kaki, dan berhentilah sebuah sosok yang memiliki sayap berpakaian putuh dan "Boneka _plush toy?"_ Seru Syaoran dan membuat Kero ngamuk.

"Aku bukan boneka anak kecil! Sakura, ayo kalahkan dia!" Seru Kero.

Walaupun Sakura menjadi kesal karena Kero menyuruhnya seenaknya, tapi akhirnya Sakura melakukannya juga.

"Iblis yang naik ke bumi dan membuat masalah, tempatmu bukan disini! Akan kukembalikan kau ke neraka, enyahlah!"

"Ayo serang dia!" Seru Syaoran pada roh piano yang dikirim raja kegelapan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan roh yang seharusnya kembali ke Surga menjadi gentayangan karenamu!"

**To Be Countinue**

**(Ch. 1 End)**

Ohohohohhoho~ Bagaimana _minna_? Apa kalian tertarik? Jika tertarik baca _chapter_ selanjutnya ya! Tapi setelah baca ini sudah tak tertarik, dimohon untuk tidak melanjutkan membacanya lagi.

Mungkin banyak kesalahan dalam pembuatan _chapter_ ini dan juga mungkin terlalu pendek. Tapi akan Kida usahakan yang berikutnya akan lebih panjang.

Ok, akhir kata tinggalkan _**riview**_ ya^^

Np. Relase My Heart- Sakura Tange

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**V**

**V**

**RIVIEW**


End file.
